7964 Republic Frigate
|Ages = 9 - 14 |Released = August 2011 (US and UK), June 2011 (Germany, Spain and Australia) |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = The Clone Wars |Instructions=4646710 |Booklet 2=4646617 }} 7964 Republic Frigate is a Star Wars The Clone Wars set that was released in the second wave of 2011, in June. The set has 1015 pieces. Description The cockpit on the front of the ship has under-slopes underneath, a gun turret on the top, a dish on the right side, and a front hood using SNOT.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444120609/in/set-72157625920663845/ Underneath the cockpit is a cylindrical pod. The top hood of the cockpit can be opened and closed by turning up the hinge on the centre of the intertwining point of the cockpit and the main body of the ship.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444123097/in/set-72157625920663845/ The centre of the ship features two rooms on the right and left side with slanted slopes hinged up from underneath, and hinged down from the top. The right room features a "hologram" device with computer to show where the ship is hit. The hologram has a printed picture of an outline of a minifigure, presumably chancellor Palpatine.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444725362/in/set-72157625920663845/ The left room includes pieces for a "bombing" feature.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444725658/in/set-72157625920663845/ At the centre of the ship are TECHNIC beams that can be lifted up so that it can work as a handle for "flying".http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444110139/in/set-72157625920663845/ On the right and left side are fully posable guns.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444725952/in/set-72157625920663845/ On the back of the ship thin wings on the right and left that support three cylindric pods. On the centre of the back wings is an opening and closing tuner's hatch with a posable gun behind.http://www.flickr.com/photos/fbtbnet/5444115317/in/set-72157625920663845/ Notes * The official name for this ship in the Star Wars universe is a Consular-class cruiser (Charger C70 retrofit). * This set bears many similarities to 7665 Republic Cruiser, released in 2007. This is because they are both based off the same ship in the Star Wars universe, the Consular-class cruiser. However, as this is the wartime variant to the Consular-class, this ship features a number of distinct differences, including a primarily light grey hull and more weapons. 7665 is based on the standard Consular design. * Yoda is the only minifigure that is not exclusive in this set. * This set includes a hologram of Palpatine that is the same as the one in 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer. * All the Jedi in this set have green-bladed lightsabers. * The set is the third largest Star Wars set released in 2011, the second being 7965 Millennium Falcon and the first being 10221 UCS Super Star Destroyer. This set is also the largest Star Wars: The Clone Wars set released in 2011. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 7964-01.png|The set in its entirety. 7964-03.png|The frigate with open panels. 7964-04.png|The escape pod. 7964-05.png|The guns. 7964-06.png|The crew compartments. 7964-07.png|The landing gear. 7964=-1.jpg|Promotional artwork. 5444118049_c3b85154a8_z.jpg|The set on display. 5444115553_43fc02d6fb_z.jpg|A close-up of the guns. 5444118475_6712cc083f_z.jpg|The bow. 5444119077_78d5149535_z.jpg|The engines. 5444120609_31ea69da91_z.jpg|The cockpit. 5444121233_d2df91a3b1_z.jpg|The underside of the ship. 5444123097_455106677f_z.jpg|The frigate on display. 5444125491_48d0fd1fde_z.jpg|The frigate being interacted with. 5444720808_1247751000_z.jpg|The turret. 5444721110_2afcdcb7b3_z.jpg|Jedi and clones. 5444721564_6b1080bdd2_z.jpg|Thrusters in focus. 5444722300_7ac3f65a7e_z.jpg|The Open Circle emblem. 5444723782_6d83743e59_z.jpg|A demonstration. 5444724030_873ff279e3_z.jpg|More demonstrations. 5444725362_667ca3fd2f_z.jpg|The starboard hull opened. 5444725658_9782730ef9_z.jpg|The port hull opened. 5444725952_3e30fb1873_z.jpg|The displayed model. 5444726606_08b6ae7c27_z.jpg|The opening cockpit. Sources Instructions External links * Eurobricks * Kiddiwinks LEGO Shop * ImageShack Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:2011 sets Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 9-14